Congratulations
by AkajiNero8027
Summary: "Come on, everyone! Three, two, one!" 'I love you...' "CONGRATULATIONS!"


**Nero:** Hi everyone! This is another Yoshiki x Satoshi fic that I had been thinking of since, uhh, today? Ahaha! I just got it while I was reading some of the submissions in "Imagine your OTP". It had many submissions which could be easily made into a story, BTW. But, I did not take the idea there, the idea just came to me while reading from the page. Oh! This is kinda, umm... Err, nothing. Ahaha! Well, sorry for long note, **ENJOY~!**

* * *

_**Congratulations**_

* * *

There was a small card sitting on top of Satoshi's table. He had his back turned from it, having already read the content. He was lazily wearing his black suit, as if he had all the time in the world.

He wish that he had.

_'You are cordially invited to the wedding of Shinozaki Ayumi and Kishinuma Yoshiki.'_

The sitting invitation held those words which torments the brunet so much. It felt like he would be better off just ripping it out and dying from it.

Why?

Why does such joyous words cause an intense ache to his heart. What reason could possibly cause Satoshi so much despair?

"Yoshiki..."

Ah, yes. Kishinuma Yoshiki, the brunet's best friend. They've been friends for about ten years already. He still remembers their first meeting, their first conversation, their first laugh together.

He could also remember how his heart beats rapidly for the other.

Yes, Satoshi is in-love with Yoshiki.

The platinum-blond was the object of Satoshi's affection. The person whom the brunet showers so much affection.

Affection which was never noticed.

* * *

He had always admired Yoshiki, even before they became friends. He always see the other when going to school, getting jeered at by students and even some of the teachers. They keep teasing him of being abandoned by his parents. They kept throwing painful words at him, wanting to see him snap and break under the pressure.

He never did.

Yoshiki always had a firm determination in his eyes, never getting swayed by the words of others. He never let his problems swallow him into despair. He continued school despite the lack of support from his parents, he kept himself financed by his own hardwork.

Satoshi loved that about him.

There are too many things Satoshi doesn't have time to mention of what made him love Yoshiki. Before he knew it, he already had his suit completely fixed.

There was only one thing missing.

He went towards the table and opened a drawer. Inside, he took a small object and gave it a quick flick. The object held a sharp edge and tip, capable of causing serious injuries or even death if he tried.

It was a knife.

"Yoshiki, I'm sorry, but I won't let that bitch take you..."

He flicked the knife back and pocketed it in his pants. The invitation on his table was then harshly grabbed and pocketed also to his pants, crumpling it severely. Satoshi felt his face distort into one of rage and sadness, tears threatening to fall should he continue wearing such expression.

"Onii-chan, let's get going! We're gonna be late!"

Satoshi heard his sister's voice outside his door. He willed his face to return to normal, not wanting to make her sister and parents suspicious. He went out of the door, headed down the stairs, went out of the front door and rode the car heading to the church where the wedding he despises is going to be held.

* * *

Satoshi closed his eyes, preparing himself for the act that he had decided on doing the moment he read the contents of the invitation.

_'I'll make sure you rot in hell, Shinozaki. I'll even go as far as going with you, just to make sure you never become related to Yoshiki in **any** way.'_

Yes, he'll kill Shinozaki. Once he does, Yoshiki will be free from that horrible, disgusting whore. Why would Yoshiki even like her? Sure, she had talked him out of dropping out from school a long time ago, but he'd do that if it were him! It was a normal response to such an action.

How could something so simple cause Yoshiki to love that bitch who'd yell at him, complain and whine at him, when Satoshi's by his side and would do his best to comfort Yoshiki when he's upset?!

It just makes no fucking sense!

Though admittedly, Satoshi is also like that in a way. Despite his actions and feelings never getting recognized, he still continued to hope that someday, Yoshiki would finally understand all of what he did and love him as Satoshi loved him. He still had that hope in his chest even after ten years has passed.

That hope, however, was utterly crushed when that small piece of card was sent to his doorsteps.

"i-chan! Onii-chan!"

Satoshi heard Yuka calling him, telling him that they've arrived. He did not pay attention to it however, and exited the vehicle.

In no time at all, the church was filled with the invited guest who will witness the joining of hands of Yoshiki and Shinozaki.

Just thinking about it made Satoshi sick and wanting to spit, particularly at Shinozaki.

* * *

Once inside the church, he simulated the plan once again in his mind, as he did several times before this event. To make it quick, once Shinozaki is in his row, he'd flick his knife and stab her in the heart, face and stomach. Maybe he'll even slash her throat a few times too!

It was a simple plan and it had no intention of secrecy. Yes, Satoshi doesn't plan to hide the fact that he'll kill Shinozaki. It would be meaningless either way. Even if he hide that fact, Yoshiki would still be too broken to even think of Satoshi, so why bother? Either way, there's no hope for them to be together anymore. Satoshi's mind already knew that painful fact.

The music starts a few minutes later and people start to enter the church. Having no interest in them, Satoshi directed his gaze to Yoshiki, who had a blissful expression on his face. It is the moment he's been waiting for, and Satoshi is going to take that away from Yoshiki. Normally, the brunet would love that expression on Yoshiki's face, smiling and completely happy. However, knowing that the smile on Yoshiki's face is caused by Shinozaki made him hate that face so much.

Ah! Satoshi can't wait to plunge his knife into that whore's heart!

He'll twist it and push it deeper and deeper inside, relishing Shinozaki's face of complete horror. He'll giggle as he stabs her eyes. He'll chuckle as he slices her thin throat. Ah! Satoshi would agree for once that Shinozaki is beautiful.

When her body is filled with holes and drenched in her own pool of filthy blood.

* * *

It was finally time for Shinozaki to enter the church and it made Yoshiki even more blissful to see, much to Satoshi's irritation, Shinozaki, wearing her wedding dress, looking absolutely beautiful in it.

Satoshi readied his hand, clutching the knife on his pocket tightly. She is slowly nearing his row, slowly nearing her death. Slowly nearing the loss of her life and the victory of Satoshi.

Sat\oshi was completely resolute in doing what he planned for so long, however...

He made the mistake of looking at Yoshiki once more and caught his eyes. They held so much happiness, happiness that Satoshi would never give to him. It made him waver, his resolution suddenly losing to the gaze of Yoshiki. He mouthed something to Satoshi, who understood it without any difficulty.

"Thank you for coming."

What? Why was Yoshiki saying thanks to him? If only he knew how much murderous intention was being directed to Shinozaki, he wouldn't have said that, rather, he would've cursed Satoshi until his voice ran out.

Losing track of events because of the eye contact, Satoshi lost his chance and saw Shinozaki by Yoshiki's side, facing the altar.

_'It's alright. I can just do it when they're about to kiss. Like hell I'm going to let them do that!'_

But, is it really alright though?

* * *

He was wavering, Satoshi knows it. He felt his desire to kill Shinozaki become less and less. He thought of the smile Yoshiki had earlier that was now becoming even more happier. He thought of Yoshiki's eyes which possessed so much joy that it was perceptible by just looking at him. Shinozaki is the one giving him that. Could he really take that happiness and crush it permanently with his own hands?

_'But then, what can I...'_

What can he do? What can he do to get rid of this pain inside his chest? How can he remove this yearning and love he has for the platinum-blond? If he can't take Shinozaki away from Yoshiki, what can he do to ease his own pain?

_'What do I do? What do I do?! WHAT DO I DO?!'_

He was visibly shaking. Fortunately, the others are completely occupied by the ceremony taking place. They never noticed how his whole body shook and how is eyes refuse to look at the two lovers.

_'Should I just disappear?'_

That's right. If he just died, he wouldn't have to bear it anymore. He wouldn't have to put up with seeing those two happy in each other's presence. He wouldn't have to make countless fake smiles, acting as if he's happy for the two.

_'Yes, I should do just that...'_

* * *

Satoshi found himself at the top of the church, at the walkable stone steps just below the church doors. Yes, this would be perfect for what he has decided to do now.

_'This'll spoil their happy wedding...'_

That place is the perfect spot for ending his life. It would make such a huge uproar. It would be like a confetti burst for the couple, only that the confetti would be replaced his own blood. He took out his knife and sliced his wrist a bit, drawing blood.

"It feels nice, experiencing this kind of pain for once."

Even for just a small moment, he felt the pain in his heart being replaced by the sting of the cut. It was unfortunate that it only lasted for a few moments.

He suddenly heard clapping from the church.

"They're done already..."

He stepped towards the edge of the steps he's standing on.

"I guess it's time to release the confetti..."

He held the knife tightly in his hand, waiting for the moment where he'll end his life and his pain.

People began to crowd outside and Satoshi saw a bouquet being thrown and falling into the hands of Seiko. He saw the girl smile wide and hug Naomi, who was smiling at the good fortune of her significant other. He saw his other friends and his family. It made him smile a bit.

And then he saw the newly-wed couple exit the church.

Yoshiki still had a smile on his face, the smile becoming more and more happier still. Shinozaki, no, he can't call her that anymore...

_'It's Kishinuma Ayumi now, right?'_

Ayumi had a smile like Yoshiki's and she has her hand firmly entwined with Yoshiki's. She had a look of pure joy on her face.

They looked perfect together.

* * *

Satoshi was surprised when Yoshiki noticed him. He clumsily hid his knife in his pocket as he the platinum-blond he loves asked.

"Satoshi, what are you doing up there? It's dangerous up there!"

More and more people began to look in his direction after Yoshiki's statement. It's the perfect time to end things.

But...

"Congratulations, Yoshiki, Ayumi!"

Satoshi shouted words he never thought he'd ever say with a huge smile on his face and his hands stretched wide. Some people were startled by his shout and he laughed.

"Come on everyone! Let's congratulate the couple!"

He beckoned the crowd to do as he said. People were slowly starting to cheer for them, showering the couple with affection. Satoshi felt a lump on his throat and was force to swallow hard so that he can speak once more.

"Come on, all together! Three, two..."

Neither Satoshi nor the people below noticed the tears streaking down the brunet's face.

"...**one!**"

* * *

_'I love you Yoshiki, congratulations...'_

* * *

"**Congratulations!**"

* * *

**Nero**: Well, did you guys like it? Sato-chi is very OOC here, being murderous and suicidal(?) and it's a happy Yoshiki x Ayumi in this story. I never actually like Yoshiki x Ayumi, seeing Ayumi is stupid when it comes to Yoshiki's feelings and she always snaps at him. I prefer Yoshiki with Sato-chi, whom will be kind to him. *sigh* If only Kedouin-san makes BL pairings... *heard sighs from readers* W-well, thanks for reading! Reviews are welcome! BYE!


End file.
